A Friend Never Forgotten
by WhispersbytheFire
Summary: Merlin was a noble of Estant. Now how to tell Arthur... I do not own Merlin or any of the Characters from the Show Merlin.
1. Return

******Summary: Merlin was a noble. Best friends with a prince of another kingdom. Merlin had been captured when he was young but didn't have away back. Arthur finds out when they go to Estant and the knights are so happy to see Merlin again. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin **

******Authors note: Please Review but please use good criticism try not to be mean but honest at the same time. Thanks ENJOY.**

**A Friend Never Forgotten**

"_Dad, do you think we will catch anything big? Like maybe a elk?" asked Merlin. He was a young boy of fourteen. His father was a noble of great power in Estant. Merlin's mother died two years ago. Him and his dad would go hunting every chance they got. Sometimes they would take his younger brother Nicholas. _

_Merlin was a skilled hunter, he was trained with the crown prince Mathew and his younger brother Ryland. Prince Ryland was Merlins age and they were best friends. Along with some other noble boys. _

"_I'm hunting with you aren't I. If you set your mind to something I know you will accomplish it. But we have to return before sunset. I have a meeting with the King," replied Ballo. Merlin smiled then stilled. _

"_Do you hear anything?" he whispered._

_Ballo looked around nervously, it was too quiet. _

_Just then men jumped out of the foliage around them. Merlin aimed his bow and shot. Ballo drew his sword and fought the man closest to him. They were surrounded. Merlin muttered a spell and several men flew back and were knocked unconscious. There were too many for Merlin to over power. He knew that they were losing. _

_Ballo's sword was torn from him. _

"_Run Merlin!" he yelled. _

"_Not without you?" Merlin yelled back. He kept spells going making men fly in all directions. Merlin turned to look at his father just as he saw a man stick his sword threw his dad. _

"_No!" he yelled. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. He was stunned. He already lost his mom, not his dad to. In that brief moment of distress a man was able to knock him unconscious._

**Six years later...**

"Walk up lazy daisy," said Merlin cheerfully. Arthur just groaned and turned over.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"Come on Arthur, Gwen's been up for ever, she is already is the courtroom."

Arthurs only reply was another grunt.

"Fine if you don't want breakfast I'll eat it," Merlin smiled and sat down in Arthurs chair eyeing Arthur.

Arthur turned back over and threw his pillow at Merlin.

"No you won't, that is a King's breakfast not an idiot's."

"Well then all the more reason I should eat it. So the Idiot King doesn't have to eat a good mans meal."

Arthur got up and Merlin smiled and moved out of his way before Arthur could do anything to him. Merlin laid out Arthurs cloths and started cleaning the room.

"Oh Merlin, I forgot to tell you. Last night I got a letter from King Matthew from Estant. It's a faraway kingdom. Anyway's I sent a letter a while ago asking if he would like to make a peace treaty. His letter said he agreed. So we will be leaving tomorrow morning. I will need you to prepare."

Merlin was stunned, he could hardly breathe. Estant, his home. Matthew, Ryland, Nicholas, his friends and bother. Oh so many years ago. Six, six year's seance he had seen them. Would they recognize him? He was going to see them!

Should he tell Arthur? Would he be mad? Well he would find out sooner than later. But it was probably best for him to find out from him.

"Um, Arthur. I need to..." Merlin started but stopped when he realized that Arthur was walking out the room. The door slammed shut in his wake. Later, I'll tell him latter.

**The next day...**

As much as Merlin wanted to tell Arthur he didn't get the chance. They were both very busy preparing to leave. It would be a four day journey. When they finally were ready Merlin lost his nerve and decided to tell Arthur when they camped for the night. But once again they were all too busy preparing camp to get in a good conversation tell they were laying down on their mats.

"Arthur..." whispered Merlin.

"Shh, Merlin. Tomorrow will be a long day get some sleep," said Arthur, then he turned over cutting off all conversation.

Tomorrow...I'll tell him tomorrow.

_Merlin woke to find himself tied to a tree. He felt horrible he could feel blood matted to the side of his face and he could tell that he had a rib either broken or bruised. What happened he thought. Then he remembered, his dad! He looked around as his vision cleared. It was night and his captures were sleeping all except the man on guard duty. _

_Merlin knew that he had been drugged. They were probably hoping that the drug would keep him asleep till morning. Because in his sleep he couldn't use magic. He had to escape know. He didn't know why they had taken him but he didn't really want to wait and find out. Merlin muttered a spell that sent the guard to sleep. Then he broke the ropes holding him. As quietly as he could he slipped out of the camp. As he moved thru the trees he heard a yell. They had found out he escaped! "Not this soon!" he muttered. Then started to run._

_He could hear men pursuing him then an arrow shot past his head. He was still ahead of them. His ribs were killing him. He could hardly breath, but he had to run. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He stumbled and fell. He was shot by an arrow. He ignored the shooting pain and kept stumbling along. _

_He soon came upon a cliff. There was a river down below. He did the first thing he could think of. He jumped. _

Merlin sat up, breathing hard. Just a dream, just a dream he kept telling himself. But the thing was, it wasn't a dream. It was real. It happened so long ago, but it happened all the same. Merlin looked around, everyone was still asleep. He rubbed his leg where the arrow had pierced him those many years ago. It had left a scar. Everyone thought him clumsy but the truth was that it never truly healed. It would still hurt sometimes.

"Merlin," Gwaine rolled over and looked at him. "You okay mate?"

"Ya, just a dream," Merlin muttered then layed back down.

Gwaine gave a small smile then fell back asleep.

**The next night...**

"Hey mate, what'd you dream about last night?" said Gwaine as he sat next to Merlin. Merlin was preparing breakfast and the others were packing up camp.

"Oh, just something that happened years ago." muttered Merlin. Looking at Gwaine he knew that Gwaine knew it was more than just a memory. He trusted Gwaine and wanted to tell him. He just wasn't sure how.

Merlian debated about it all that day. When he sat down with his bowl he sat next to Gwaine at dinner he decided it was time to tell someone.

"Gwaine, can I tell you something? And will to promise to forgive me, for not telling you earlier?" Merlin said quickly. Gwaine looked up from his food and gave him a look that told Merlin that he was being an idiot.

"Off course mate, what are friends for?"

"Well it's kind of a long story but I'll summarize. Promise to not interrupt."

"Kay, if it makes you feel better."

"Well along time ago, I lived in a kingdom called Estant." Merlin looked up from his food and met Gwaine's eyes. Letting him know that he wasn't joking. Gwaine looked surprised but just nodded signaling him to continue.

"I was the son of a noble, my mother died when I was twelve. I have a younger brother. One day, when I was fourteen, me and my dad were hunting when we were attacked. He was killed. I was kidnapped, that night I escaped. But I was followed and was wounded but I got away." Now that it was coming out he couldn't stop.

"I fell into a river and washed up on shore unconscious. Hunith found me and helped me heal. I had no way to get back to Estant so I stayed with her tell I was whole. Then I came to Camelot in order to find a job so I could pay my way back to Estant. But then I became friends with Arthur, and you and the knights. Camelot became my new home. I've tried to forget my old life. Ture I miss everyone but if I left Camelot I would miss all of you." he finished lamely. He couldn't met Gwaines eyes, so he stared into his soup.

"Wow, that is quite a story. Does princess know?" Merlin looked up surprised at Gwaines tone. He smiled at Gwaine accepting him.

"No, I've been trying to tell him ever since I found out where we are going."

"Well we will find a way to tell him." Gwaine got up to go talk to Arthur.

"No, let me tell him," Merlin pleaded.

"Fine."

**Two days later... And still haven't been able to tell Arthur...Entering Estate's Main road...**

Merlin couldn't believe it. It all looked like he never left. So many memories.

Mostly good ones, some not as great. He couldn't believe that he still hadn't told Arthur. He was almost shaking will nerves. Would if someone recognized him? How would Arthur react? These questions ran through his mind as they entered the courtyard of Estant's castle.

They dismounted and a knight walked up to them and said, "King Arthur, it is wonderful to have you. We did not expect you tell tomorrow. Our king is on a hunting trip but will return soon, we sent a messenger telling him of your arrival.. Allow me to show you to your cambers."

Arthur smiled and said, "It is a pleasure to be here, It has been much too long."

The knight smiled and lead the way into the castle. As they walked Merlin looked at all

the people in the courtyard. He was surprised to recognize some, he kept his head down so that no one would recognize him tell he told Arthur.

As they walked five knights watched them. Following without trying to be suspicious looking.

"Mat, don't you think that, the Kings servant looks like Merlin?" said Tyler.  
"He does, lets follow and try and get a better look." said Matt as he hit Kevin and John.

Then he pointed to Merlin.

As they walked the more they watched him the more sure they were that it was him. They never found his body only his dad. They spent months searching for him but never did find him. And just because his dad died doesn't mean he did.

"Merlin! Keep up!" Arthur said when he noticed that Merlin was lagging behind. That confirmed it for the knights. This was their Merlin, their friend. They couldn't contain themselves. Matt ran to Merlin knocked him to the ground. The others followed swiftly.

Merlin looked up at Matt and grinded then pulled him into a hug. The knights pulled him up and hugged him.

"Is it really you?"

"We thought you were dead!"

"You are really here!" the knights talked over each other.

In surprise at the knights knocking his friend over Arthur and the knights of the round table all except Gwaine had drawn their swords. As the knights of Estant didn't really notice they were too focused on Merlin. Gwaine held out his hand and said to Arthur, "It's okay, they are friends of his. I think."

Arthur pushed past Gwaine and the Estant knights and grabbed Merlin from Kevin's embrace. Kevin looked at him surprised and immediately reached from Merlin's other arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Arthur to anyone who would answer.

"Um...I can explain." said Merlin looking at Arthur. "But could you let me go." Both Kevin and Arthur let him go. Merlin smoothed out his shirt and said, "I promise I'll tell you everything. Um... I don't really know where to start."

"How about where you left and didn't return!" yelled John.

"I'm sorry, I was kidnapped." said Merlin as he turned to face John who had been standing behind him.

"Who!" said Tyler, he grabbed Merlin's shoulders.

"I don't know, bandits I think. I didn't really stay with them long enough to find out."

"Why don't we take this somewhere else." said the knight who had been leading them. "King Arthurs room's are not far."

Arthur and some of the knights nodded. Then turned and stared following the knight. John put an arm around Merlin's shoulders. He was not letting him out of his sight. Tyler, walked on his other side and the other knights surrounded him protectively. Gwaine winked at Merlin from ahead of them.

Merlin didn't know what to think. He was so glad to be with his friends again but he knew that Arthur and the knights of the round table where feeling betrayed.

The room's ment for Arthur was a big door. In the main room was a sitting area. Then there were doors that lead to Arthur's chambers, then several other room's for nobles and knights that he brought with him. Having the room's close together aloud the visiting king privacy.

Arthur dismissed everyone but the knights of the round table and Merlin. But John kept his arm around Merlin and Tyler, Kevin, and Matt staied.

"Forgive us your majesty but we have not seen our friend for many years. Let us stay and hear him out." said John who was the most level headed of them all. Arthur didn't look happy about it but he nodded his head and took a set. Then motioned for everyone else to do likewise. Merlin sat in a chair across from Arthur and everyone sat around them.

"I'll tell you what happened but Arthur please hear me threw." said Merlin meekly. Arthur nodded his head and motioned for him to continue.

And for the second time Merlin told his story. When he finished he was not sure what everyone was thinking. Arthur looked at the brink of furry but sympathetic at the same time. The Estant knights were furious at the bandages and had guilty looks because they had not found him.

"Arthur...I...I tried to tell you. But you were so busy. I couldn't." Arthur remembered all the times this last week that he had tried to tell him something.

"I need a minute." said Arthur then he walked out to his room.

They all sat deep in thought, tell Tyler asked "So, what is camelot like?" Merlin smiled and told him of his time in Camelot. The knights of the round table silently listened adding little bits and pieces when Merlin forgot something.

The knights of Estant knew that Merlin purposely wasn't mentioning magic. Magic was free is Estant but they all knew Camelot's law so they didn't mention it. But would question Merlin latter about it. After a hour of listening to Merlin a servant knocked on the door. Then entered.

"King Matthew asks if King Arthur and his knights would join him for dinner." Leon got up and when to Arthur's chambers and relayed the message.

"Tell him I am coming." said Arthur. The servant nodded then left.

"So Merlin, I forgive you for not telling me."

"I'm sorry I truly am."

"I know, I know." Merlin smiled and Arthur patted him on the shoulder. "So would King Matthew recognize you?"

Matt answer for Merlin. "Yes he will, as will Prince Ryland."  
"Um will Nickolas be their?" asked Merlin.

"No, he is at the summer home. He is returning tomorrow. Oh he will be so happy." said Kevin cheerfully.

Merlin was suddenly very nervous. John patted him on the shoulder and said "Don't worry." And with that said they walked out to see King Matthew.

Arthur walked in front with the knights of the round table behind him. Then the Estant knights following with Merlin in the middle of them.

When they reached the doors to the dining room Merlin felt like he needed to run away he was so nervous but at the same time he was bursting with joy. He was going to see Matthew and Ryland!

John put his arm again around Merlin to hold him in place. Matt gave him an encouraging smile. Arthur turned and gave him one last look before the guards opened the double doors.

Inside Matthew sthood next to Ryland ready to greet his guest.

"Welcome King Arthur." said Matthew with a smile. "I hope your journey was a pleasant one."

"It was, we are grateful to be able to make it here with such speed." replied Arthur with a returning smile as he grasped Matthew's hand then Rylands. He was debating how to reach the topic of Merlin. When it was taken out of his hands.

The knights had pushed Merlin in front of them in the sight of Matthew.

"Matthew, look who we found tagging along with King Arthur." said John happily. Matthew turned his attention to John. Then when he spotted Merlin he stopped breathing for a moment, then stepped forward and said, "Merlin." Then he pulled Merlin into a hug.

Ryland stunned by his brother movements. He could not see Merlin. "Brother?" he said in confusion. Matthew pulled away from Merlin then Ryland ran up to Merlin tears in his eyes. Merlin stepped up to Ryland and pulled him into a hug. Merlin found with no shame that he had tears in his eyes to.


	2. A Servant to a Noble

******Lost Noble**

Merlin had so many emotions he wasn't sure which one was the strongest. Fear...that Arthur was angry and that things between them wouldn't be the same... Joy... to see his friends again...Worry... he didn't know were his place was... Nervous... to see Nicholas.  
Merlin had not wanted to abandon Nicholas. He hoped that his brother knew that. He truly had wanted to be with him. But he also loved Camelot. Could he have both or only one. These thoughts raced through his mind as he lay in his bed. The evening had been a good one. He had told Matthew and Ryland his story. They then all talked about everything and nothing. It was good to see his friends again.

After dinner everyone had so much on their minds that they all went straight to bed. Merlin slept in the servants quarters that were next to Arthurs room. He knew that he probably would be expected to return to his old house, but until someone mentioned it he was content to stay here in a room meant for a servant.

******In the morning...**

When Arthur woke that morning it was to the famileral voice of Merlin.

** "**Rise and Shine!"

"_Merrrllliiiinnnn_. I'm sleeping," Arthur groaned. Merlin just smiled and pulled the blankets off Arthur. The cold air immediately got a reaction. Arthur threw a pillow at Merlin then got up and changed into the cloths that Merlin had set out.

Yesterdays events slowly came back to Arthur. He didn't know what to think. It was hard to forgive Merlin for lying to him. But he couldn't really blame the blundering idiot. But was mostly afraid of losing Merlin. He was his best friend. He couldn't just let him stay here. But then again this was Merlins home... No! Camelot is Merlins home. He would just have to find a way to convince Merlin to come back when all this is over.

"Leon said that he would have a servant bring food into the sitting area so we can all eat together," said Merlin cheerfully breaking Arthurs train of thought. Merlin walked out and into the sitting area, with Arthur following him.

The other Knights of the Round Table were already sitting around a table. They looked up surprised to see both Merlin and Arthur coming out of Arthurs room.

"Um... you do realize that you aren't technically a servant here Merlin," said Leon.

Arthur blushed realizing that it hadn't occurred to him. Merlin just shrugged.

"I came here to be a servant not a noble."

"I am sure that King Matthew has a servant to spare. Really Merlin you shouldn't have to be a servant when you are technically a noble," said Arthur as they both sat down to eat. Merlin looked down at his food and nodded. After that the conversation went on like it use to. Bickering between each other and enjoying each other's company.


	3. Down Memory Lane

**Down Memory Lane**

Merlin spent the rest of the day showing The Knights of the Round Table his old home, with his Estant friends sharing stories with the Knights of Camelot. Some quite embarrassing others heroic but all about when Merlin was younger. But all the while Ryland never left Merlin's side.

Ryland would not let Merlin out of his sight. He was so excited to have him back. He had given up hope that Merlin had survived. They had a knights burial for him and his father one month after they had lost Merlin. Ryland had kept searching though. But two months later his own father had died. So he had to take one a lot more responsibility. It had been the hardest time of his life. Merlin and his father died so close together. Matthew had also taken responsibility for Nicholas. Nicholas was still too young to take care of himself so Matthew and Ryland took Merlin's and their dad's place.

At lunch time they returned to the Castle and had lunch with King Matthew. More stories were shared and enjoyed. When they were just finishing eating a knock sounded at the doors. They had asked not to be disturbed so who ever it was. It must have been important.

"Enter," said Matthew. A young messenger entered. He shuffled his feet uncertainly.

"Speak, and tell me why you have disturbed us." said Matthew but not unkindly but simple truth.

"I have a message from Sir Nicholas."

That got everyone's attention. Nicholas was due back today. Merlin was worried that Nicholas would not forgive him. But he was very excited to see him. He had missed his brother just as much as he missed Ryland or Matt or Tyler or any of the others.

"Yes, what is it? Has he arrived?" Matthew asked.

"No, there has been a delay and he will not return for another three days. He sends his regrets but he said that the matters can not wait. So he will return as soon as he can."

The summer palace was three day's away so that meant that Nicholas would be leaving today.

"Thank you, you are dismissed," the messenger nodded and left.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to wait," said Ryland. Matthew nodded.

"Why not send a message to Nicholas letting him know that Merlin is here. Surely he would wish to see his brother more than the business in which he is attending to." said Gwaine knowing that Merlin most likely was excited to see his brother.

"I'm afraid that the summer palace is three days away. So he would be leaving just now anyways. He also hates traveling and so he will be rushing anyways to get here," said Ryland giving Merlin a small smile.

"Why don't we go hunting tomorrow?" asked Ryland. "It will get all of us a good sport and keep us busy." Ryland knew that Merlin loved hunting and it would take his mind of Nicholas.

In truth Merlin did love hunting at less before he had been taken from Estant. Every time he hunted with Arthur it reminded him of his old life. And sometimes he would remember all too much how his father had been killed. But he hoped that it would change being back with people who knew his past. Plus he knew that Ryland was just doing it so that he would be focused on other things. Also it was traditional for visiting kings to hunt with the Estant King.

"I would enjoy that very much," said Arthur.

"Wonderful," said Matthew, "Then it is settled. We will leave after breakfast." Matt and Tyler looked sheepishly at each other.

"I do love good competition. They say that Camelot has some of the best hunters," said Matt.

"It's true Arthur is one of the best hunters. He hardly ever comes home without a kill." said Leon. Merlin chuckled, and said "I don't know Ryland has always been the best from what I have seen." Arthur looked offended.

"You know that's not true. You were always the superior hunter," said Ryland. Arthur and the knights of the round table looked surprised.

"Are we talking about the same Merlin. Merlin who scares all the animals away? Who hates hunting. Who complains and..."

Matt and Tyler could hardly keep themselves from laughing.

"Merlin has always been the best hunter out of all of us." said Kevin seriously. Even Matthew was smiling at the surprised Camelot King. Arthur just shook his head. "Go figure" he mumbled under his breath.

"I'm afraid I'll have to see it to believe it."

"Wonderful, a competition then!" exclaimed Tyler.


	4. Preparing for the Hunting Trip

**Preparing forthe Hunting Trip**

For once after years Merlin did not have to pack his masters bag for the hunting trip. For once after many years Merlin did not have to prepare his masters horse. For once after many years Merlin could focus on himself. Even then when he got up that morning he was surprised to find that Ryland had asked a servant to pack both his and Merlin's bag and prepare their horses.

"Merlin I have something for you," said Ryland that morning at breakfast. It was just the two of them. They had woken early so that they could spend some time alone with out all the others breathing down Merlin's back.

"Follow me," Ryland said and he lead Merlin to a familiar room. It was Ryland's chambers. Merlin smiled at the familiar surroundings, back when he lived in Estant when ever he would prank another noble he would be found hiding in there. Or at times reading a book out of Ryland's enormous collection of books that the queen had given him over the years. Ryland walked over to a chest that was in the back of the room. Ryland pulled a key out and opened it.

He pulled out a beautifully crafted long bow and set of arrows. Merlin smiled and rubbed his hand down the craftsmanship. "You found it!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Ya, after we lost you well, all I could find was your bow and arrows. I am the only one who has used them since then and I only use them to keep them in good use. Here I also have your old cape and hunting attire. But Kevin took them to the trailer and is getting them resized for you. We figured that a noble can't go around like a servant and it's always better to hut with the best of equipment. Plus I am putting my money on you. So you better bring in more kills than King Arthur. But I'll warn you Tyler is getting even better since when you left."

Merlin smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryland and whispered "I've missed you."

"And I you my friend."

"Thank you, for everything." Merlin said as they pulled away from each other. Merlin looked up at his friend. He noticed that something was bothering Ryland. "What's the matter?"

"I..It's just..I gave up. Merlin. I stopped looking...I gave up hope... How could I...You were still out there. We could have found you and brought you back. We...I should have kept looking,"

"STOP Ryland you were in the right. You can't blame your self. If anyone is to blame its me. I took my time coming back. I should have tried harder and fought harder."

"No..Merlin if you won't let me blame myself then you can't blame yourself either. Its the men who attached you's fault and no ones elses. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"You're right. As usual," Merlin said his goofy smile.

Just then Kevin ran in the room. "Ryland I've got them!" he said grinning.

"Ever hear of knocking?"

"Why the door was ! Good Morning Merlin. Look I've got your clothes and made sure that when I bet you today you wont have any excuse. "

"Except the fact that I haven't used a proper bow since I was fourteen."

"Oh well other then that."

Arthur woke up to a servant's quiet voice asking if he wishes to join the others for the hunting trip. Oh ya Merlin's not a servant anymore. Thought Arthur as he pulled on todays clothing then sat down to eat. He looked disappointed at his meal half of it was stuff he hated eating. Merlin would have known that he would have brought Arthur food he liked. Merlini would have woken him up with a cheery voice and Arthur would have chucked something at him.

Arthur shook his head he needed to stop thinking like that. He was infact happy that Merlin could have a better life than before. As a Noble Merlin would have his needs met to the fullest. But Merlin wouldn't have me. He thought. No Merlin had a different King, and a Prince to. Even a brother and lots for friends.

But Merlin had friends in Camelot. What would he tell Gwen when he returned without Merlin. What would he do without Merlin. The more he thought about it the angryer he got. He shouldn't have brought Merlin then he wouldn't have to leave him.

No, Arthur knew that it was best for Merlin to be with family. Arthur would just have to a just. He told himself that over time he would forget Merlin. But he knew that wasn't true he couldn't ever forget him. Merlin would always be his best friend. Arthur would just have to find a way to make Merlin come back and have time in Estant.

Arthur quickly got ready for the hunt. He was excited to see what Merlin could do. He was disappointed Merlin hid his skill with a bow but Arthur never really did ever give him the chance to prove himself with one. Most people in Camelot just used a cross bow and not a Longbow or a Recurve Bow.

Arthur met his knights and the Estant knights out in the courtyard. Merlin walked out with Ryland and Kevin. Arthur was stunned, Merlin was wearing high quality clothing and had a very nice bow slung over his shoulder.

"Merlin don't you look noble," teased Gwaine with a smile.

"Merlin my friend it like you never left," said Tyler.

John walked out of the stable leading two horses. "Merlin you remember Blizzard," said John.

"How could I forget she always was my favorite horse."

"Well then, Ryland and Matt kept her fit as a fiddle. So she should still work for you." said John.

"Thank you," smiled Merlin as he mounted Blizzard. "Good girl. I've missed you old gir."

"Stop lolly gaggin, Merlin. Lets go." said Ryland as he spurred his horse Coloriffic into a trot.


End file.
